


One Is Silver

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki), cantarina



Series: Changeling's Choice [4]
Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Community: pt-lightning, F/M, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 3, Podfic, Poetry, Rhymed Iambic Pentameter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gillian makes friends. Or tries to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Is Silver

[ MP3 (Mediafire stream/download)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vir6obiwt8x8up5/%5BOD%5D_One_is_Silver.mp3)  
[ M4B (Mediafire download)](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/vdq04hsfkulaqcj/%5BOD%5D_One_is_Silver.m4b)  
(Please note that while this file has full text-based metadata, it lacks audio metadata. An audio-inclusive version will be uploaded shortly.)

Raj is a Prince of Cats, and Quentin's squire  
to Sir Daye my mother. I inquire  
about their parents—Raj has none he'll speak  
of, save his uncle Tybalt, who can pique  
my mother with some ease. And Quentin will  
say only that he loves his parents still.  
We all three look askance at Mom and Tybalt and  
"we _do not want to know_ ," says Quentin, bland;  
"about time, though." And Chelsea, who is just  
getting to know her father, shrugs. "I trust  
they know what they are doing. Mine are like  
that, too." A pause. "What do fae think of dykes?"  
I blink, because how can, how does she know?  
And Quentin shrugs. "Most fae are bi. I'll show  
you Duke Sylvester's niece Jan's grave someday.  
Jan and Li Qin were married—odd for fae,  
as marriage is for children, but they had  
April still. And May and Jazz—it's sad  
you haven't noticed," Quentin says to me.  
"They're not exactly subtle." / "So I see,"  
I say. "We aren't talking about _me_."  
Raj laughs and Quentin snorts. "But aren't we?"  
And Chelsea looks around, confused. "I thought—  
this subject would be just a little fraught.  
Whatever. Good to know it's fine I'm queer."  
"No one cares. Not Shadowed Hills, nor here,  
nor the Court of Cats," says Quentin in  
reply. "But _Dean_ might," says Raj with a grin.  
Quentin growls and leaps. Chelsea and I  
get out of the way. "Crush on a guy?"  
I guess, and Chelsea sighs, says " _Boys_. The same  
in all the worlds." A girl calls Raj's name,  
knocks on the door; we let her in, and greet  
one Helen, Raj's girlfriend. "Pleased to meet  
you," Chelsea says. Raj gets up from the fight,  
ignoring his friend Quentin, future knight,  
with all the dignity of royal cat.  
Quentin on the kitchen floor lies flat.  
"I cannot even tease him back," he whines.  
"Everyone knows Helen's his girl. There's _lines_."  
Raj leaves with Helen, but before they go  
she says, "You girls I'd like to get to know.  
Let's hang out sometime. Maybe Saturday?"  
"Sure," say I, and Chelsea says, "I may  
have things with parents, but I'd like to get  
to know you too. I'll ask. My heart is set  
on Saturday," she adds. It's just like home,  
with Maggie, Cari, Jyoti—I can't roam  
back to see my mortal friends, but I  
can make fae friends, or at least, I can try.


End file.
